


Sit Down

by marveldchybrid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveldchybrid/pseuds/marveldchybrid
Summary: Jason gets back from patrol and needs to be patched up





	Sit Down

It was a long and exhausting night on patrol for Jason because he had stopped two robberies and five muggings. During one of the muggings, someone pulled a knife on him. He could feel the knife pierce through his skin, but this did not stop him from his patrol. When crime began to die down a bit, he decided to go back home. He quickly snuck into the apartment through the bedroom window without making a sound as not to wake you up. He was almost at the bathroom when he began grunting from pain. You rolled over in your bed to look at the clock. 2:25 a.m. You began to sit up in bed when Jason turned around to face you.

“Hey, babe. Did I wake you?” he said while taking off his helmet.

“No,” you said, rubbing at your eyes. “I was already awake.”

“You’re lying,” Jason said, narrowing his eyes at you.

“You’re bleeding,” you said, motioning to his stomach.

“It’s nothing, babe, really,” Jason said, taking off his shirt.

“Jay. Sit down. Let me look at it,” you said, heading towards the first aid kit.

“(Y/N), I’m fine. I’ve had worse,” Jason began to say but you interrupted him.

“Jason Peter Todd, sit down!” you said, raising your voice to become more dominant. “You will sit down and let me look at that wound.”

Jason’s eyes widened a bit before he quietly said, “Yes ma’am,” while sitting himself down on a chair. After you retrieved your supplies, you began to inspect the wound. You took a wet washcloth and cleaned up the wound then began stitching it in silence. Jason was the first to speak.

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking to you when he noticed the puzzled look on your face. “I know you’re worried about me when I go out on patrol. And I’m sorry for constantly waking you up in the middle of the night to have you patch me up. I’m so sorry to be such a burden on you and for being a stubborn ass.” You finished up your stitching at the end of his statement. After you put the supplies away, you sat yourself on Jason’s lap and placed you face directly in front of his.

“Jason, I worry about you constantly. You are all I think about, day and night, and it kills me to know that you could get injured every night. I worry that at some point, you won’t come home but I love you enough to know why you’re doing this. You’re trying to fix your broken city. I love to patch you up, knowing that all of the good you’ve done to lead you to those wounds and you are not a burden on me. And of course you’re a stubborn ass! In case you haven’t notice, I’m a stubborn ass myself- especially in the middle of the night,” you said, your gaze never leaving Jason’s, even when he begins to grin.

“You love me?” he said, his grin even wider now.

“Really? After all I’ve said, that’s what you hear?” you said as you began to smile.

“I heard what you said, but that’s what mattered to me most,” he said, leaning in closer to your face just enough so your noses were touching. “I love you too,” he whispered before kissing you softly on the lips. “Now, let’s get you to bed. You have work tomorrow,” he said while picking you up and placing you on the bed.

“But I’m wide awake now!” you whined, trying to sit back up but was crushed under Jason’s weight. “I can’t fall back asleep!”

“So what do you want to?” Jason asked, looking into your eyes.

You flashed him a devilish smile before replying, “I have a few ideas...” You began to lean into Jason’s face, when suddenly the bedroom door swung open.

“Can you guys stop making out for 5 seconds! You’re out of milk and I want cereal.” Your head turns towards the door to see Roy standing there with an empty carton of milk.

“Roy! Get out of here!” Jason yelled.

“But I’m hungry!” Roy started to whine.

“Roy!” Jason yelled.

“Fine.” he said, looking defeated when his lips spread to a grin. “Can I join you guys?”

“Roy!” you yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

“I’m kidding! I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” he said, starting to close the door. “Don’t forget to use a condom,” he said in a sing-song voice. This time it was Jason who threw a pillow at Roy. Roy shut the door as you heard him laugh on the other side.

“Now, where were we?” Jason said, turning to face you. In response to his question, you took Jason’s head into your hands and kissed him. Jason pulled away with smile on his face and responded, “Oh, that’s right.”


End file.
